Harry's Big Brother
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter is in all actuality Harlan Potter-Black-Stark, Anthony Stark's younger brother. What happens when Tony finds out? Will he accept that Harry loves him and will always cherish him?
1. Chapter 1

The terror of battle was spreading like Fiend Fyre in the RoR, when he had saved Draco and Gregory Goyle from the burning blaze. He dodges and ducks, firing curses and throwing his knives at the Death Eaters on the Dark's side, making a show of trying to kill Severus, Draco, Lucius and Blaise. He watches as Wizards and Witches flee for their lives, namely the Order staying behind to fight off Tom Riddle and his goons. He dodges another curse and throws a _Stupefy_ at the imbecile, his jade eyes hard with determination and annoyance. He's both magically and physically exhausted, but he can't stop; if he does, they win. He's only twenty years of age and he's already killed and tortured to get information; always with a heavy heart but determined expression.

Unbeknownst to the Man-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die-and-Stay-Dead, Lord Voldemort was getting angry. _Infuriatingly_ angry. How dare that brat defy him? The great and almighty Voldemort?! His crimson eyes flash and Bellatrix-one of two of his most loyal followers-grins maliciously at the obvious plan forming in her master's mind, "My Lord…? What are you planning…?" Said Lord grins and turns to her, "I know for a fact that the young Potter boy has an older brother in America, where they are currently fighting their own war… If I go there and allow Potter to follow, he will be bound to save his brother, therefore, handing Britain and the World over to me…" He cackles and she joins in, the both of them Aparating away.

Meanwhile, with Harry, he suddenly feels as if something bad is about to happen. He jumps behind a pillar, just as a purple spell flies by and he purses his lips, peeking out from behind said huge piece of stone. He swings out and runs along the wall, getting to where Severus is fighting back to back with Blaise, Lucius and Draco. He moves his wand in a side-long figure eight and the attackers are thrown backwards, hitting the stone pavement with a _crack!_ The other four swing around and sigh in relief when they see their brother/father figure/son, and he smiles slightly when Lucius hugs him around the waist and buries his face in Harry's neck. He wraps an arm around said blonde's shoulders before saying, "I can feel something bad is about to happen. Mother Magic is getting antsy and so are Madame Fate and Lord Death."

Being the Master Over Death is really helpful at times. Severus nods and Lucius kisses Harry's neck before pulling away and said dark haired male smiles at him before they take off. They dodge different fights and dead bodies, until they come to the front of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore and Voldemort are fighting. When said Dark Lord sees them, he frowns before he sees how close they are. He screams in rage and throws a powerful curse at Dumbledore, not anticipating Molly Weasley jumping in front and getting blown to smithereens. Harry, Lucius, Draco, Severus, Blaise and everyone on the Light side stand there shocked while Dumbledore covers his mouth with a shaking hand, tears of grief flowing from his cobalt blue eyes.

Arthur and his children stand there, none of them showing any emotion whilst Sirius and Remus quickly make their way over to Harry, both 'dogs' hugging their Godson around the waist, each having a head buried on one side of his neck. He wraps an arm around them and they whine quietly at the loss. Harry swallows before he unwraps his arms from their shoulders and he approaches Dumbledore, standing in front of the Headmaster protectively as he leans against Harry's back, one hand clenched around his wand, the other clenching Harry's black battle robes, "Ah, Harry Potter, just the man I wanted to see…" Voldemort says quietly, even though his voice carries. Harry scowls darkly as he reaches behind him with his left hand and taking Dumbledore's left hand in his own. He squeezes said hand gently and Dumbledore steps closer into the warmth that is Harry, "Oh…? And why would you be looking for moi?"

Voldemort grits his teeth in irritation, before smiling maliciously, "Because I know about your brother… What is his name…? Oh yes, Anthony Stark…" Harry begins to grow paler and paler and Voldemort cackles, "You leave him out of this Voldemort! He doesn't need this!" Said Dark Lord laughs evilly before disappearing, Bellatrix and Wormtail disappearing straight after. Harry shakes his head, his mind fuzzy with fear, "I have to go after them…" He murmurs before turning on the spot, only just registering four other people grabbing a hold of him.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark is in his lab in Stark Towers, working on the new Stark-Phone with his brother in everything but blood, Bruce Banner, a few days after the Battle for New York, when suddenly a man with no nose or hair and looking rather snakelike appears, wearing black robes and holding a wooden stick, "Who are you…?" Tony asks warily, his blaster from his suit attached to his right arm rather quickly. The man laughs and flicks the stick, sending Tony flying backwards into the wall, "Tony!" Bruce cries, his brown eyes wide with fear. Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint come racing in, noticing Bruce's fearful gaze and Tony trying to stand, "Tony! Bruce!" Natasha yells, her green eyes wide with fear and hopelessness.

Voldemort cackles and Tony stands, wincing, just as a man with a height of 6'2" and raven, messy hair and tanned skin, his body perfectly muscled and wearing the same sort of robes as the other one appears, with four others. Two of them have platinum blonde hair, the youngest with silver eyes whilst the eldest has cobalt blue orbs. The elder blonde is about 5'9" whilst the youngest is 6'.

Another man has raven coloured hair like the first, but the length being shoulder. His height is 5'10", while another young man is 6'1" with dark chocolate hair and warm, blue eyes. Natasha frowns when the tallest man disappears, only to reappear in front of Tony, "Leave him be Voldemort. He doesn't need to be involved in this; _none_ of them need to be involved in this." The snake-like man-Voldemort-laughs maliciously and sneers, "Oh…? How sweet… Little Harry Potter is trying to protect his older brother… Naaaawwww…!" A woman with a mane of black hair cackles whilst a smaller, more mousier man laughs. Harry grits his teeth in annoyance before taking up a battle position with his wand at the ready, "Leave Voldemort…"

"No… _Avarda Kedavra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Green meets red in the middle and they battle it out, magical sparks flying everywhere, " _Padre!_ " Lucius yells, fearful he's going to lose his papa. Severus pulls him close and shushes him gently, not noticing the terrified look on Voldemort's face as Harry smirks at him, _**Death! Take his soul! His Horcrux's are destroyed! He is yours for the taking!**_ He smirks evilly as Voldemort screams, black flames erupt from the floor and surround Voldemort, Bellatrix and Pettigrew, causing all three to scream. Harry watches on with sorrow as they're destroyed in the flames and he collapses, his Avarda Kedavra eyes losing their sparkle, "Papa!" Lucius yells, falling next to Harry and holding him close, "Papa, hang on! Papa, please… Papa… Papa…" Lucius' voice begins to fade, darkness overtaking him.


	2. Sorry Guys :(

Hey guys, it's Ilaria here! I am putting this up on this site to let my readers know that I am no longer posting here on as I find it easier to post on another website known as Archive Of Our Own. I think I have more readers there and enjoy their thoughts on my stories just as much as I like my readers on here, but seeing as it is very hard for me to keep track of my documents on this site, I will be moving every single story over to the one mentioned above, and continuing them on Archive of Our Own. Said website is easier to navigate and allows me to add more tags, characters and provide more warnings for those out there that are wary of what they read. If you are unfamiliar with my chosen website, basically the website allows you to choose what to put as your chosen tags, meaning I can choose more than just three genres-romance, hurt/comfort, family, angst, etc.-and more characters instead of the four that allows you to choose.

Archive of Our Own-or A03 as it is also known as-also allows for a bigger summary and gives you choices on how you want to write. Unfortunately though, it is the same as as in you must have an account to be able to receive updates on the stories that are written. A03 is my choice and I will be sticking with it. It costs nothing to be able to create your own account, and allows you to find any story you wish. I know this will irritate, annoy and disappoint some of you and I know that I will probably lose some of my readers, but this choice is the choice I want to make for myself as an author and if you would like to stay faithful then my account name is Ilaria_Slytherin. I am not deleting my account but I am deleting the stories except this missive as I want all who are and have been reading to know I am still around and not abandoning you in any way.

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to PM me and I will answer them as soon as I am able.

Happy reading my gorgeous readers,

With love and good wishes,

Ilaria xx


End file.
